Understanding depend on
by Nhaara
Summary: There're always can be different understanding and interpretation of a half heard conversation. And understanding depend on a degree of the perversity. Will be there misunderstanding! Or situation can be used to manipulate!


Title: Understanding depend on a degree of the perversity (Oneshot)

Author: n_hara

Rating: R-17

Pairing: Asami x Akihito, Kirishima, Suoh

Spoilers: Suppose there are none

Summary: There're always can be different understanding and interpretation of a half heard conversation. And understanding depend on a degree of the perversity. Will be there misunderstanding?! Or situation can be used to manipulate?!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Author's note: Here is one more oneshot to keep you entertained while I'm working on the next chapter of 'Royal Entertainment'. This fic was written some time ago. And this is oneshot and that means "no continuation", so don't ask me to make one. Please read, hope enjoy, if you like it, then give me comment. The healthy criticism is welcomed. Sorry for any mistakes, feel free to point on them.

ooOooOoo

Asami was greeted with amusing view, when he had exited the bedroom. Akihito was ordering to Kirishima and Suoh to set up the table, while he put food on the plates. Both men nodded to their boss with a sympathizing looks on their faces. Asami arched a little an eyebrow.

"Kirishima move your ass faster or we won't be able to eat in years!" Akihito said with angry voice. Kirishima sighed.

Takaba turned around and was greeted with Asami's usual smirk.

"Finally! Morning, sleepy head!" Asami's eyes narrowed a little. "Coffee is in a coffee machine, use your preferred cup, press the second button and... voilà! You'll get your black... acid. Hurry, because we are not waiting..."

Asami grinned and smoothly moved towards Takaba, where he stood and waited. Akihito let out a resigned sigh; he rose on tiptoes and gave the older man a quick kiss on the lips and blushed. Asami nodded in satisfaction and moved around to get a cup of his morning drink.

Older man came to join for breakfast shortly, sat on his side of the table and put his favorite mug with inscription 'Mobster' close by. This mug was Akihito's gift, and the boy actually didn't thought, that Asami would ever use it. It was quite nice surprise for the brat, and grand shock for Asami's assistant.

Next moment the older man took newspaper, opened it on financial pages and started to read. Akihito already impatient, dug into his plate.

"So... Suoh... today at eleven?" It was obvious that Takaba continued where the earlier conversation left off. "And I won't take 'NO' as answer! Both you and Kirishima ignored me for whole week!"

"Yah... I'll come. Kirishima goes with Asami-sama on the meeting through. Also I hope you'll play fair..." Suoh sighed.

There was a small snort from behind a newspaper. Aki narrowed his eyes, but nothing else followed. In payment Akihito snatched slice of salad from Asami's plate. Older man have bended one of newspaper edge and narrowed his eyes, but this came unnoticed. Asami resumed reading newspaper.

"I'm not playing unfair! I'm smaller than you both... Khem... anyway in a war all methods are good." Boy made statement.

"But I'm not in a war with you, Akihito-san!" Suoh was taken aback. "You came to me in your own and then..." Suoh and Kirishima blushed a little. One of eyebrow arched behind a newspaper. Akihito grinned wide.

"Jeez... You both are still mad to my play in shower... I did say sorry!" Akihito's face wasn't showing any regrets through. "It was my chance to top Kirishima and I used it, And I really regret, that he happened to have bruises on his ass. Anyway one day I'm going to get on a top of you both!" Akihito snorted. The second eyebrow arched behind a newspaper. Kirishima blushed heavier. Suoh sighed.

"Heh... Anyway I'm not going to do it with you slightly and give you any rest for two hours straight, so be ready to be spanked."

Akihito blushed. Suoh grinned, not a moment too soon; he paled, grin disappeared from his face and an audible gulp was heard, when he realize what he had just said. Kirishima already paled during his last sentence. Newspaper came down.

"Suoh, I didn't give you any permission to go on my boy, and spanking him is my own prerogative." Asami had narrowed eyes.

"Hey!..." Akihito started.

"Asami-sama It's..." Suoh started.

Asami stopped him with a gesture. Paled Kirishima took sip of his tea.

"I heard what I heard. I'm glad that you came to like my boy, so you better protect him. But… I hope you won't give him any ideas about cheating…" Asami has continued to speak.

"Cheat?! Why would I?! They're not even gays!" Akihito with heavy blushing and curiosity in eyes blurted out.

"Hmmm... Is this so?! Everybody would became gay or at least bi after meeting you for sure." Asami started to eat breakfast.

Both Kirishima and Suoh's eyes widen in shock. Akihito's curiosity increased. Asami was having a lot of fun.

"Heee? Why?" Akikito looked at him with big chibi eyes.

"Oh... Well, you see, the person has to be the deaf or the impotent so he wouldn't be very horny hearing your groans during our sessions in the car. Don't think, what everything is so well soundproofed." Asami took one more bite.

Akihito became pretty red and thoughtful. Kirishima and Suoh both made audible gulp. Asami smirked.

"But they don't look too horny, when one of them opens a door!" There was fast answer from Akihito.

"You usually is not in condition to judge at that moment..."

"...or they help each other in a car... blow job... masturbate..." Asami was interrupted by Akihito's mumble.

Suoh and Kirishima turned shocked gases to a kid. Akihito was glancing absently. Asami leaned back on a chair smirking.

"So you interested to top them... hmm.. three some?! four some?!" Asami was suppose to make joke.

Three faces turned to look at him in a shock. Asami decided to tease further.

"I did not! Just wondering!" Akihito snapped.

"Of course you just, honey." Asami smiled thoughtfully. "Toping them?! Hm... If Kirishima absolute Uke with a man, Suoh is preferring topping." Kirishima blushed, Suoh smirked. Asami resumed eating. Man accurately saw as small gears were turning in Akihito's head. After a while boy narrowed his eyes.

"You had sex with them both! Jeez! I've to know, that you stick your cock in each hole!" Takaba said angrily.

"We did have had sex a long time ago. And no, I can assure you, that I always chose partners thoughtfully. And before you made wrong statements, I don't need any different partners now, when I've you."

"Hm... Like I would ever belive you in this. Wait a minute... Heeee?" Photographer's eyes widened in comprehension. "So Suoh topped you?" Said curious kid. Suoh paled again. Kirishima choked on his tea. Asami arched a eyebrow.

"No, he is not."

"Is this so?! But you just did said, that he is preferring to top!"

Asami grinned.

"Oh! You see, darling, I prefer to top too. And I don't take 'No' as answer, as I hope you have come to understand now."

"Yah, yah... Old song..." Akihito mumbled. "Asami?!"

"Hm?!"

"Did anybody topped you ever?!" Suoh and Kirishima have gulped. Asami smirked.

"Ah! That's for me to know, for you to wonder." Man said with mystery in a voice. "If you so interested in group sex, I may consider such option..."

Akihito was quite red.

"I've never said, that I was!"

"Honey, are you sure? Aki, you already saw them in shower... Imagine... Suoh's thick cock... Slides into you in staid pace... Kirishima's long one... Moves fast and deep... Or two cocks are in your cute ass at the same time... or one takes you from behind while you suck another... And four man satisfy every part of you at the same time..." Asami was speaking in a low sexy voice.

Man smiled wide when he saw as all of three got images before their eyes and their pants got bulge. Asami learned forward and deep kissed Akihito while looking at his man. After a minute Akihito starts to make small moans.

"Kirishima I suppose all morning meetings cancelled. Suoh seems there won't be training in a gym today. Both make necessary calls and we have to move to a wide comfortable place, don't you think?!" Asami was massaging Akihito through pants all this time. Boy buried his face in Asami's neck and was already loudly moaning and groaning.

There was two gulps and synchronous nod's in reply.

ooOooOoo

Hm... I want to reply for some comments.

Knox. Usually people, who don't find fic interesting, or don't like it, don't write comments at all. So I assume this oneshot is really out of your line, that you took time to write your dislike. Hm, thanks, it's really important to know, that there're people who don't find it interesting. I really sorry, that I didn't meet your expectations.

Scarlet, I want to thank you for review too. I'll really consider the options of the proofreader. I known from the start, that there were mistakes. I want to mention, that your review would be more constructive, if you pointed on specific error, I mean review not to only my fic. This way you may help fic-writers to improve their fic quality. Also it is easy enough to make emotional comments, but sometimes it may hurt the feelings of others. I believe people, who have decided to post here anything, are worrying about any response, which they can get. I would love to read your VF fic, if you decide to post it here. To tell the truth I do understand your indignation, I also feel irritation sometimes, when meet too much mistakes on my native language. Sorry.

**Big thanks for LadyReiven for some corrections.**

Everybody thank you for reading!


End file.
